


Unfortunate Circumstances

by casietiel



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Varchie - Fandom, bughead - Fandom, cheronica - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: After being saved from the black hood by a red haired heroine, Toni finds herself falling for her.





	1. night full of surprises

Perhaps all the cliche books were right when they said all the dangerous evil things are the most beautiful. Toni stared down the barrel of a gun and into the greenest eyes she'd ever witnessed.  
Time stopped. From shock or something else, the serpent girl didn't know, but she couldn't stop staring into those green eyes. Her body was still and all she was able to hear was a faint ringing, followed by a louder mumble. And soon enough it turned into words.  
"Answer me!" The man screamed, a deep voice accompanying the broodish image, dressed in black with a black hood over his face.  
Toni's legs forgot how to stand. She collapsed, feeling a sudden stinging on her knees as they collided with the concrete below her.  
"Where is he?" The man yelled out, shaking the gun in Toni's face. She hadn't realised she was crying until the tears built up on the side of her lips, and she tasted the salty water. She barely choked out an answer.  
"Who?" She asked, sobbing on the floor. The hooded man turned his head quickly to the right and Toni immediately did the same.  
An arrow came from the figure the two were staring at and hit the man directly in the leg. Toni gasped, and backed away, desperately trying to get as far away from the man as possible while also trying to get a clear sight of who had shot the arrow.  
The green eyed vigilante ran back into the darkness, where he initially appeared from, and the archer approached Toni.  
Toni was overwhelmed by the sight. Dressed in red leather, head to toe, was a beautiful girl. Her lips and hair shared the same fiery shade of her clothing and her skin was pale in comparison. She offered a hand to Toni, asking, "Are you all right?"  
"I am now." Toni whispered, shaking her head to remind herself that she couldve just been killed. But she just felt numb.  
Toni took the glove covered hand and stood up, finding she was much shorter than her hooded heroine.  
"What was that?" The red head raised a brow.  
"Nothing, I'm - I'm okay. Thank you. You- I could've died." The archer sighed with a smile.  
"I doubt he would've killed you. He obviously only wanted information."  
Toni nodded, finding it hard to recall what the hooded man told her. She was too scared to pay attention at that moment.  
"I'm Toni." The serpent blurted out.  
"Have a good night Toni." The red girl backed up into the shadows and Toni was left with her mouth gaping open, not sure whether to be happy or cry. On one hand she almost was shot before her life could have a chance to begin. Her hands were shaking, her legs too. But on the other hand a beautiful girl saved her life. And curiously, instead of the live threatening event, full red lips took up Toni's mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her savior. All she wanted was to see her again.


	2. Rapist < Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni calls Betty to tell her about her confrontation with the Black Hood. A familiar but unlikely name is brought up in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter have been short and not written extremely well, but it will get better and longer as the story continues! I promise! Please comment if you want another chapter!

“Betty?” Tony asked into her phone, rushing home. She was extremely overwhelmed by both the red headed heroin and the life-threatening position she was just in. Her heels were clanging against the sidewalk and her only source of light other than the moon were the street lights and the light up signs on the streets of Southside Riverdale.  
“Yes Tony?” Betty answered, seeming confused. Rightfully so. Tony was out of breath and Betty was just about to ask why but Tony beat her to it. She began explaining what had just occurred while continuing to run home.  
“Betty, I was walking to the store because we ran out of milk and my grandfather asked me to get more before tomorrow, so I did and on the way home someone pushed me into an alley and took out a gun. He was wearing a black hood but he had these weird gorgeous green eyes. I think he was middle-aged and he was wearing all black along with the mask.  
He pulled out a gun, wait I already told you that, but yes he had a gun in front of me , right between my eyes, and I blacked out a little bit, but eventually I was able to focus.  
I was able to hear him ask me about where someone was. He screamed at me, ‘Where is he?’ I think he was talking about Charles, Betty.”  
“Why would he be asking about Charles?” Betty questioned. Toni took a deep breath and sped through her next explanation. “The black hood is after sinners and after the whole thing that happened between you and Charles, I think that qualifies him as a sinner.”  
Betty was silent, thinking over what she had just been told. The phone was only occupied by the loud distracting noises of Toni’s panting.  
“But Betty before I could even answer,” Toni continued, “some arrow came out of the darkness. It hit him straight in the knee and the man ran away before any further damage could be done. Then this girl, probably our age, came out of the shadows and she was wearing all red leather complete with red lipstick and red hair, and she was taller than me and I had to look all the way up because I think she was wearing heels too. She helped me off the ground - did I tell you I fell on the ground? But she helped me up and I think I blurted out my name but she was so beautiful, Betty, and she saved my life but then she just told me to have a good night and ran back into the darkness. I know I should focus on the fact that I could’ve been shot but for some reason I know that he wouldn’t actually killed me even if he did dare to pull the trigger. I really do think he was asking about Charles. What do you think?”  
Betty sighed and sat up where she was sitting on her bed. She pulled the switch to turn on the lamp that was on her bed stand.  
“Only my family and your family know about that. How could anyone else get that information? He couldn’t of been asking about Charles. I didn’t tell anyone about anything that happened with him other than you. I didn’t even plan to tell you, you just needed to know because he was your brother. And you were the only person I thought could help me. Maybe it was someone from the serpents. Don’t you know a few people with criminal records that could be called sinners?”  
On the other line Toni was almost home, stopping at the edge of a corner and resting on the street sign.  
“You’re probably right,” Toni agreed, “but I have this feeling. But anyway... Sorry for calling you so late. I shouldn’t be bothering you about this now, it’s the last of your worries. I’ll let you go. But do expect for me to talk about that redheaded goddess the next time I see you.”Toni warned. Before ending the call, she asked Betty one last question.  
“I can’t tell anyone else right? It’s probably not a good idea.”  
Betty bit her lip and considered it.  
“Yeah you’re right. They may ask who the black hood was asking about, and you might accidentally blurt something out about what happen with Charles. You do tend to run your mouth. “  
“I do not!” Toni defended. Betty chuckled “Whatever you say. I got to go. good night.” Toni bid her friend the same and they both hung up. Tony knew that Betty shouldn’t have to think about Charles. It’s bad enough to be raped but to have a killer on the loose who’s asking about your rapist, which could could get you involved and eventually get the whole town knowing about what happened, is even worse.  
Tony buried the assumption down and let her hero pick up her thoughts. If only she was held a gun point again just to see those lips and maybe even kiss them.


	3. have we met before?

Toni tried to shake the idea of her savior from her memories. She went to school, talked with Betty, did homework, watched TV with her grandpa, and did everything else like business as usual. But every dream she had always shoved her back to what happened.   
Some dreams were scary and shoved a gun in her face. Other dreams were about the redhead, and what would of happened if she didn't leave Toni in that alley.   
One particular night, a dream of hers was more consuming than usual, and she kept zoning out during classes thinking about it.   
Betty snapped in front of Toni's face a few times until she finally snapped out of her fazed state.   
"Sorry." She apologized, readjusting herself on the uncomfortable school seat. Betty chuckled, "What the hell were you thinking about?" She asked.   
Toni smirked and looked down at her school book.  
"Remember that redhead that saved me?" She whispered. In a miracle turn of events, the bell rang and the students began moving to their next class. Betty allowed herself to react to what Toni was thinking about before transferring.   
"Oh my god!" Betty said in disbelief, "Are you still stuck up on her."  
The girls stood up, crossing their arms over books and binders which they held at their chests. Toni nodded subtley, embarassed, cheeks flaming.   
"Well at least you know for sure that you'rer bisexual now." Toni scoffed at Betty's comment.   
"I'll see you later Bets." Toni side hugged her friend and began walking to her next class.   
"Try not to drool too much in your next class!" Betty warned, and Toni turned, now walking backwards and gave the blonde the middle finger with a sarcastic smile pasted on her face. She turned back around and made her way to the next class. It happened to be study hall, which she usually spent in the unused art room with the rest of the serpents.   
The southside kids had been attending Riverdale high for about two or three months now, and Toni became friends with Betty through Jughead.   
At first, Betty suspected something was going on between the pink haired girl and Jughead. Toni found that hilarious, since she knew that if she had to choose between dating Jughead Jones or Betty Cooper she would choose the ladder.   
Jughead was, well, dull and predictable. Toni loved him, sure, but not romantically.   
And like Betty told her before, she knew now that she was definitely bisexual and she had the sudden realization that she was more into girls than boys.   
Toni sighed at her thoughts, and continued making her way down the halls, turning into the art room.   
Suspiciously, the door was closed, with a paper taped over the glass window in the center. It said, in very messy hand writing, undoubtedly Jughead's, "went to student lounge. meet us."   
Toni had no complaints in the new choice of hangout and turned around and walked to the lounge.   
Some serpents and other students were talking, studying and what not. When Toni saw Jughead, she approached him and sat next to where he placed himself on the couch in the center of the room.   
"Hey Jug." She greeted, putting her book and bag at her feet.  
"Toni, have you met Cheryl?" Toni looked up from where she was letting down her belongings to a girl that striked an usually accurate resemblance to that of the one who saved her.   
Toni could see the girl's face more clearly now, of course, but she couldve sworn they were the same person. The thought was crazy, and Toni dismissed the unlikely assumption from her head.   
Cheryl was skinny and tall, but curvy all the same. Her fiery hair reached her waist and she had auburn eyes that weren't anything less than intriguingly beautiful. She had a matte red lipstick that popped and drew attention to her lips' full and softness. Her clothes matched the aesthetic, following the dress code of either being red, black, white or a combination of all three.   
Toni became aware that she might be staring, and introduced herself, holding her hand over the table between the two couches in the lounge.   
"I'm Toni." She smiled, trying to let the girl know that she was kinda really interested in being way more than friends. Toni couldn't decipher whether or not Cheryl took the hint.   
"I'm Cheryl." Cheryl took Toni's hand, shook it, and sat back on the couch.   
"Have we met before?" Cheryl asked, chewing on the end of her pen. Toni took a deep breath, trying not to get caught on Cheryl's lips and teeth on the pen, and composed herself. Or at least tried.   
"I was going to ask the same thing. You look so familiar." Toni responded, noting that her heart was racing. If not before, Toni knew now for absolute sure that she loved girls.


End file.
